


A twist of fate

by Mayarrismail_97



Series: The royals of Asgard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Infinty Stones, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Thor: The Dark World, black dwarf was sent instead of Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarrismail_97/pseuds/Mayarrismail_97
Summary: "I don't know how we are going to win. I just know we are not going to lose."
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Hela (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Hela & Odin (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: The royals of Asgard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Home

They passed through worlds that Thor didn't recognise. His only concern was the ragged and short breaths that came from his brother. And he found himself in the palace gardens.

"Loki, we made it, we are home," Frigga said gently to Loki, who was curled into a ball and shivering. "You are safe. "She went to reach for her son, but he flinched.

"NO!" He screamed. "What have I done? Master will punish me." He continued and looked at his mother and brother. "Take me back to him, I don't want to be here." He pleaded.

Frigga's heart broke. Why did her precious son have to suffer in his life?

"I should have killed him! How dare he lay his hands on my brother! "Thor said angrily.

"Thor! Can you stop being angry in front of him? Can't you see he is afraid?" She said quietly as to not startle her younger son.

She crawled to Loki and gathered him in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, my son. I won't let anyone harm you or even think about harming you." She said. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Móðir." Loki said, reaching to wipe his mother's tears, but his hand was trembling. "Don't cry, móðir, please." He wiped her tears with his hand; it had dried blood on it but she didn't care.

Her beautiful son was concerned about her despite him being the one in pain.

"I love you, móðir." He said before closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

"We shall take him to lady Eir," Thor said to Frigga and lifted his brother, who was light as a feather. "I hope my brother will be the same Loki that we know."

Frigga agreed silently with him and thanked the Norns for guiding her to Loki. She didn't want to imagine what could have happened if they had been any later.

Frigga and Thor ran to the healers' chamber in the palace, ignoring the guards who tried to stop them.

"My queen!" Gasped Estrid, one of Lady Eir's assistants, when she saw her queen and the prince’s condition.

"Bring us lady Eir immediately!" Frigga said, without looking at the healer. She watched as Thor laid her son's broken body on the bed.

...........................

The door opened and Frigga's head snapped to where Lady Eir was standing, Frigga and Thor were halfway to the door, Frigga's breath caught in her throat at the expression on lady

Eir's face. "Eir, How is he?"

"The prince has suffered blood loss, many bone fractures, and internal injuries. But we were able to stabilize him." Lady Eir replied, glancing at Thor, and then met Frigga's eyes.

"My brother will be well, Lady Eir?" Thor asked.

"Yes, my prince." She said, but Frigga could see from her expression that there was something else.

"What are you not saying, Lady Eir?"

"My queen, I think it is six months worth of torture." She grimaced.

"What is that supposed to mean? Loki was lost for only six days!" Thor exclaimed. Eir must be wrong, this cannot be true.

"The scans are showing that, but I think there are places where the time differs from on Asgard."

Frigga inhaled a shaky breath, a hand on her chest to keep calm. "I want to see my son." She declared.

Lady Eir nodded, and they followed her silently to the healing chamber and found Loki lying on a bed, A glimmering gold dome of energy encased the entire frame of the bed. He lays still, blankets pulled up to his chest. They had changed his clothes; he was dressed in a green robe with golden embroidery at the cuffs of the sleeves.

Frigga went forward until she was standing him, to look at him. His face had lost its bruises, but Frigga couldn’t see what his entire body looked like. Her precious boy was alone for six months, thinking that no one is coming for him.

"I am sorry, my darling." She whispered. "I will fix everything and no one will harm you."

Oh, how much she shall enjoy killing Thanos.

"He will be well, mother." She started in surprise, not having Thor standing beside her.

They stood in silence until Thor broke it. "Father has not come," he said.

"I don't know if he will ever come." She said, looking at Loki sadly. "But I will go to him, I must speak with him."

"I will stay with Loki until he wakes up," Thor said.

Frigga nodded and looked at Loki. "I will return soon, my son." She wanted desperately to reach and kiss him on his forehead, but she couldn't.


	2. Odin All-father

Frigga found Odin in the throne hall, anger surging when she saw him sitting on his throne, Her husband must have known about their return because he was not surprised to see her. Tyr, the general of Asgard's forces, was with him. He was sitting there as if his family hadn’t returned and his son was injured.

You should be with us, she wanted to say.

General Tyr bowed when he saw her and said when he noticed the tension between Odin and Frigga.

"I am glad that you have returned, my queen. I presume the princes are back too?"

"Thank you, general Tyr." She said and glared at her husband. "We have rescued Loki, I thought that this was something you would want to know."

Odin said nothing, but Tyr asked her in quiet shock.

"Rescued him? What happened to prince Loki?" He looked at Odin, asking him silently why he was not with his son at this moment.

"Tyr! That is enough. Leave us!" Odin ordered him when Tyr tried to learn what had happened.

"General Tyr shall stay, Odin Borson." She challenged him, daring him to oppose her.

"You are defending a criminal who sought the destruction of a realm! He shall be punished." He said glaring at her.

"He is your son!" Frigga shouted, how could he be so blind to not see what Loki has been through. "I have lost my son in the void and now he has returned to my arms, And I won't let anyone harm him." she continued.

"Loki was the one who tried to destroy Jotunheim?" Tyr asked.

"To stop a war that had started." She defended him, even if this was not the best course of action to take, but she knows Loki was desperately trying to gain his father's approval, to see him as Thor.

"You think only as a mother...... " Odin began, his face held no emotion, but she knew her husband. He is trying to act as a king rather than a father.

"And you should act as his father!" She interrupted, "I know that I have failed by not telling him of his true heritage, and I am trying to be a better mother." She said on the verge of tears. "You acted as a father, for a thousand years, for Thor. Why can't you do the same for Loki? Is that why you didn't save him at the Bifrost? Did you want his death because he is not your son?"

Tyr looked at her in shock, he knew the true heritage of Loki but how could they didn't tell him about it? And from what Frigga was saying, he assumed that Loki's reaction was not good, hence trying to destroy Jotunheim to please his father. The boy wasn't even fit to sit on the throne of Asgard.

"You want him gone, to get rid of him." She said in a broken voice.

At Odin's silence, Frigga continued. "Do you know what state I found him in?" She took a shaky breath. "My son was tortured! He didn't want to come back to Asgard." Tears were rolling down her face. She didn’t care if Tyr or anyone saw her at this moment.

Odin sucked in a deep breath at what his wife was saying. "Tortured? "He asked. It was the first time Frigga had got a reaction from him.

He rose from his throne and was now standing in front of Frigga; he was in a state of shock from what he had heard, brows drawing together.

"This is nonsense. Who would dare to torture my son? And risk my wrath!" He said, a shadow of regret washed over his face.

Frigga knows her husband is cruel, and despite the questions that she was asking him, she knows that her husband truly loves Loki.

"His name is Thanos," Frigga said, while Odin sucked in a deep breath, his face paled.

Impossible. Odin thought immediately. He hadn’t heard that name for a long time.

Frigga wiped her tears as she watched her husband's reaction and general Tyr's rigid form.

"How......., This can't be real." Odin was at a loss for words.

"My queen, are you certain that Thanos was the one who torments prince Loki?" Tyr interrupted them, his face pale as Odin upon hearing Thanos' name.

"Thor and I met him in the void, and I am quite certain that he was the one who held my son." She said. "I guess from your reactions that you know of him."

"He was one of Asgard's worst enemies," Tyr said.

"I must see my son Loki," Odin said, his face showing his fear and regret.


	3. Waking

Odin and Frigga were on their way to the healing chamber when Lady Eir was on her way to inform queen Frigga about what she discovered.

"All-mother." Eir's quiet voice made Frigga's chest tighten with anxiety, Eir's face held a grave expression. "I have something to inform you about the prince's condition."

Frigga held on to Odin's hand tightly, Frigga felt like her legs were not supporting her. Her son was suffering and she couldn't help him. Why is everything bad happening to her precious boy?

They followed Lady Eir until they were in front of the healing chamber. Thor was standing next to Loki's door, looking aghast. His face was pale.

"What is it, Lady Eir? Tell us." Odin demanded, fearing the worst.

Did they lose him? He didn't even see his son.

"Prince Loki woke up when we lowered the dome of energy, he was thrashing and demanding us to return him to his master." She said, not knowing who this master is but looking at the royal family in front of her, she was certain that they knew who she was talking about.

"The healers calmed him, and we put the dome of energy back. But while I was examining the scans of his skull to see if there were any injuries." Lady Eir took a deep breath and said. "We found a powerful source of power over his brain."

Frigga closes her eyes, not caring when hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What is the meaning of this? How could he use magic on him?" Odin asked incredulously.

But Frigga didn't wait to hear an answer, and she rushed into the healing chamber. Her sweet, bright boy is still suffering.

Loki was lying on the bed, the glimmering gold dome of energy encased the entire frame of the bed. He looks so small and vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry, little one," Frigga whispers when she stood beside his bed.

Frigga heard the sounds of footsteps and she watched as her husband's single eye stared at Loki surrounded by the glimmering gold dome of energy. His lips parted, and he moved to Loki and he put his hand on the dome of energy, without saying anything.

"Eir, lower the dome." His voice wavered. "Thor, step aside and hold your mother."

Thor wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her tight, "what will you do! You won't harm him." Frigga tried to pull from Thor's hold, but she couldn't.

Thor was trying to assure her that Odin is helping Loki, but Frigga was having none of that.

"I am sorry, my boy," Odin whispered sadly, as the dome was lowered. His hand tightened on Gungnir and a bright colour blazed at the tip of it until the light hit Loki, and Thor felt the power that was radiating from his father, the Odinforce.

Odin could feel the energies all around him, he can feel his wife, Thor, and Asgard's people.

And he could feel it, the Mad Titan's rotten presence in his son's mind. Thanos's power made bile rise in his throat, he knows that power; he hadn't sensed a power like that in millennia. An infinity stone.

His vision goes white as he detaches the loathsome power from his son's mind. He could hear Loki's screams, 'Master, have mercy.'

How dare he lay a hand on an Odinson!

Frigga was screaming for Odin to stop as she couldn't bear to see her son suffering. She tried to detach herself from Thor, to pull Loki in her embrace, but to no avail.

Odin grits his teeth together, and slowly and carefully detaches the loathsome power from his son's mind.

The Mad Titan's hooks on Loki's mind were crumbling under the power of Odin, one after the other until they were destroyed. Thanos was battling him for control, and commanding Loki to attack his father, the one who doesn't want a frost giant, a monster as his son but the Odinforce was much greater until the last hook crumpled and Odin couldn't feel Thanos rotten presence in his son's mind.

Loki's breathing is labored, he is shivering, trembling, and so, small, and his wounds start to re-open but Odin could feel his son's magic healing him, Odin stood motionless as the glow at the tip of Gungnir faded away. And Loki's wild, red-rimmed eyes were looking at him.

Frigga rushed to Loki's side, making Loki startle when she pulled him into her embrace. She doesn't care about his sweating body or anything, just her son.

His lips parted and he whispers hoarsely, "Móðir?"

Her heart ached, and she felt like crying again, but she smiled at him. "I am here, my sweetheart. How do you feel?" It felt as if she had forgotten the world around her at this moment, just her and Loki alone.

"It hurts, Móðir"

She reached for his hair to run her hand through it, saddened by the fact that her son was still in pain. "I am sorry, my sweet one, but I promise you will heal and be well." She said.

"Brother," Thor said hesitantly, scared that Loki will deny him as his brother. But as he saw the flinch which he tried to hide, he was devastated.

"Thor," Loki said, frowning, not knowing what to address Thor. "Brother." He tentatively said.

Thor nodded eagerly, hope returning when Loki called him that. "I am sorry." He blurted, apologizing for all the hurt that he caused Loki.

Loki looked surprised and a whirlwind of emotions passed on his face. Love, regret, "I apologize too for......." But Loki couldn't continue because he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by a sobbing Thor.

"I-I am glad that you are here, Loki. You shall never leave my side."

Loki sniffed, but he said. "You are crushing me, oaf." and when Thor pulled away from the hug, to find his brother's genuine smile. He was relieved that his brother is back and he will protect him, and nothing shall harm him.

Loki's smile vanished as he looked at Odin. "All-father," he said and tried to stand to show respect but Odin surprised him by saying. "I am sorry, my son."

Loki's wide eyes were looking at Odin as if he couldn't believe what his father was saying. "It is my fault." His father looked tired, "You should know that you will always be my son, I am sorry that I made you think otherwise."

And then Odin pulled him into a hug, "Father." Loki couldn't say anything else, It had been a long time since his father had hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about the story this far?


	4. Family bonding

A dark laugh echoed through the air. Fear coursed through Loki's body as he recognized that laugh. The Mad Titan's face came into his view and smirked at him. The other was standing beside his master. "Ready for another session, Odinson." Thanos looked delighted at the sight of an Odinson laying on the ground.

The other put his six-fingered hand on Loki's head, pain erupting through Loki's body, It was as if the other was burning his mind. Loki was screaming and thrashing to get away, but there were two Chituari holding him down.

"Loki." Frigga's gentle voice sounded so near, She can't be here, She is in danger! Loki tried to warn her, but she was still calling his name, "Sweetheart, you need to wake up." She said in a gentle voice.

And Suddenly, Loki shot upright, breathing loud and fast, his hands gripping hard into the bedding. He was looking at the corner of his room. "Loki, I am here, my prince," Frigga said softly, and he let out a whimper. She wanted to comfort him, but she was certain at this moment that her touch wouldn't be welcome.

"Amma," he whispered, his gaze flicked at her, then he looked at the same corner, "You need to get out of her, Amma, he is coming......."

Frigga didn't look at the corner. Her heart shattered at the afraid look on her son's face as she kept looking at him.

"You are fine, Loki." She said. "You are safe, my son." She pulled him into her embrace, wrapping her arms around him, she ran her hands through his hair as his entire body trembled.

"You are in Asgard, Loki." She said, but Loki wasn't listening to her, his shaking increasing. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks. "You are all right, Loki. And I am fine. We are in your room."

"Móðir." He said, confusedly, looking around him at the familiar place, and then he looked at his mother.

"Yes, my son," she said, wiping his tears. "I am right here."

Loki sighed and buried his head into Frigga's shoulder. "I am sorry móðir for waking you."

"No need to apologize, my son. "She smiled, kissing his forehead. "Nothing will harm you, Loki." She had awoken and had a sudden urge to see Loki, to make certain he was alright.

"I thought that I would be there forever." He shuddered at the thought and Frigga's hold tightened. "I thought that no one was ever coming to save me."

"I refused to believe that I had lost you," she said. "I am sorry my son, I have failed you, and I knew that you were struggling but I thought you knew that I loved you, even if you are not my child by blood." Loki flinched and tried to get away from her but stopped when she said, "You are my heart and soul, and I love you so much, I don't care whose blood you bear, because you are mine "

And Frigga just held him, saying soft words to him, and how much she loved him, and that she will always be by his side. She was comforting Loki, but she was also comforting herself that he was there with her.

..................................................................................

Thor wasn't surprised when a servant came and said that queen Frigga was requesting his presence at Loki's room in the early morning. He was sure that she stayed the night with him. He was greeted by the sight of their mother and his brother waiting for him to eat their breakfast, but he was surprised to see their father with them. He kissed his mother's cheek and greeted them when he entered.

After a few moments of silence, Thor asked. "How are you feeling, brother?" Smiling at his brother, it had been a long time since they had breakfast as a family.

Loki looked at Frigga who nodded at him and said, "I am well, Thor." Thor wished that Loki would call him brother like when he had woken up but Loki was looking worried about something.

"Thor, there is something we want to tell you." Frigga paused, looking at Loki, and then she continued, "And I think you already know what."

Thor looked at his family, especially his brother and found that Loki was looking down at his lap, avoiding Thor's gaze. "Loki is a Jotunn," Thor said, and Odin looked at him warningly, but Thor wasn't about to say anything that could hurt Loki. "And I don't care if he doesn't share the same blood as mine." he paused and waited for Loki to look at him. "All I know is that we have grown up together and shared many experiences. You are my brother, Loki, and nothing will change that."

Loki met Thor's gaze, searchingly. He soon felt himself relax, knowing that Thor had not lied, and he was now sure that he hadn't lost his brother. A smile bloomed on Thor's lips as he realized his brother believed him.

Frigga was content to have her family reunited, and she believed they will be a happy family again, like when they were before Loki discovering his heritage, She was content to not lose another member of her family.

Frigga was pulled from her thoughts by Odin's voice, "Thanos, son of A'lars." She watched her younger son flinch, but he tried to cover it.

"He was born Dione on Saturn's moon of Titan, Thanos grew up in a peace-loving family. However, he began experimenting on other Titans, which increased Thanos' obsession with death and genetic experimentation. Possessing the DNA of the Deviants and Eternals made him extremely powerful and resilient. At one point, Thanos exposed himself to cosmic rays, which distorted his body," Odin said. "He slaughtered many of his fellow Titans and many planets. With the help of the other realms, we thought that we had killed him, but now I know we were wrong."

Frigga squeezed Loki's hand when she felt him tremble, "Why is he destroying planets?" Thor asked, he was grateful that they have saved Loki from this monster.

"He was known to be trying to woo lady death," Odin answered and continued. "He has the mind stone."

"And he will try to have the other stones," Loki said, closing his eyes to banish the memories of his captive.

Odin nodded, "We need to prepare for a war that will come." he said.


	5. The mind stone

Loki wandered through the golden hallways until he came to the garden. He always preferred to spend most of his time there as opposed to Thor, who preferred the training grounds or the wilderness out the palace gates. He sometimes sits with his mother, but more frequently he comes to the garden alone. It was one of his favorite places. He always loves when the sun washes the garden with a golden glow. Birdsong filters in through the garden. The dawn chorus erupts at daybreak as flute-throated thrushes sing their joy. Bobbing robins usually join in, lilting in an age-old melody. They have a garden pond which he loves to stare at, he can see the frogspawn glistening like mini-moons. They even have dark spots, as if to suggest they are as old and alien as the moon itself. At the end of the garden, there is a small grove of trees. Buzzing bees surf the open spaces from flower to flower, desperately seeking pollen. The pollen looks like floating grains of pixie dust, scattered by the blustery wind.

He sank onto a stone bench situated beneath the bending branches of his favorite tree, and simply enjoyed the surrounding silence, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers and listening to the trickling fountain in the far corner. He felt his brother before Thor said anything; It happened a lot that he could sense his brother's presence by his magic, even without seeing him.

"Do you remember what we have named that tree?" Thor said softly when he sat on the stone bench. "Yggdrasil, to pretend as if we were walking through the real one."

Loki looked at the tree and smiled at the memory of him and his brother when they were trying to climb the tree and move between its branches, and their mother was watching them.

"I wish to walk between the real Yggdrasil branches to reach any realm I want." Young Loki said when he and his brother reached the top of the tree.

"And I shall join you in your journeys," Thor smiled at him. He was always encouraging Loki to discover new things when they were young. "We don't have to use the Bifrost, so we can sneak to any realm without anyone knowing." he continued, excitedly.

"Remember when I turned myself into a snake because you love snakes, that you were eager to catch one." Loki teased him, laughing when Thor huffed.

"I couldn't believe that you have fooled me, it was very humiliating," Thor complained, but he was smiling, grateful that his brother was back by his side.

They sat in silence until Loki broke it. "Tell me about your mortal," he asked, genuinely, wanting to know who is this mortal that changed his brother, something that he couldn't do over many centuries, he felt jealous that she was the one who changed Thor and not him.

Thor hesitated, remembering the last time Loki mentioned Jane to him but he knows that Loki was only trying to aggravate him back then, he shuddered at the memory, not wanting to remember that dreadful day, "She hit me with her traveling mode of transport, that they call a car." He smiled fondly at the memory, "It was our first meeting."

"She hit you? And you liked her?" Loki raised his eyebrow at his brother. He knows that anyone in the past harmed Thor, that person would be dead.

"Well, not because of that," Thor said. "She is one of the world's leading astrophysicists, the world's foremost astronomer, She is smart and beautiful."

"You seem in love with her," Loki said, when he observed the look on his face, It was the same look that he had when he was young and thought that he was in love with Lady Sif.

"I love her, brother," Thor said. "And I am sure that both of you will get along. She is trying to find a way to reach Asgard."

"I apologize, prince Thor and prince Loki about the interruption, but.....," a guard interrupted them when Thor was telling Loki about Midgard and how the banishment had changed him. "The All-father is requesting your presence." He said, nervously, talking to the two princes. He was a young man who was appointed as a guard in the palace yesterday.

"What is your name?" Loki asked.

"Herleif, my prince." The guard said, looking very shy. He reminded Thor of his brother when he was young. Looking at Loki, he suspected Loki is thinking the same.

"Well, Herleif, you don't have to be nervous," Loki said. "The guards must be sure of themselves, you are defending the royal family." 

"Yes, my prince." Herleif was looking at Loki in wonder, as if it was the first time that he had heard what his duty was.

.......................................................................................  
Loki and Thor found Odin pacing in his, and his wife's room, looking worried. Frigga was standing, watching her husband, worriedly. What could have happened? 

Looking at the expression on their father's face, Thor asked, fearing the worst. "What happened, father?" 

"The mortals have started using the Tesseract to produce weaponry. This power could lead to the collapse of their whole civilisation, And I fear that Thanos......," Odin stopped talking when he noticed his younger son's flinch at the mere mention of the name of the Titan. He balled his hands into fists. He shall be slain for daring to lay a hand on his son. He forced himself to continue. ".... has sensed its power." Looking at the confused look on his family's face. "The Tesseract is the space stone."

"And why is a powerful stone like that in the hands of mortals?" Frigga asked, looking at her husband.

"I believed that Midgardians were not sophisticated enough scientifically to harness its power in the past, but at this moment I can feel its power," Odin answered her. "I trust you, my sons, to retrieve the space stone, It would be better placed in the vault."

Thor and Loki looked at each other and then nodded at their father, "We shall bring it, father." Thor said.


	6. Midgard

“The Tesseract has awakened. It is in a little world, a human world. They would wield its power.” The Other said to his master, Thanos, who was sitting on a floating chair in space. Black dwarf was waiting for Thanos’ orders to invade Terra and bring the Tesseract, the mortals don’t know what was coming to them.

Thanos nodded at The Other, who was holding a scepter with a glowing blue gem, it contains the mind stone.

“I am ready to lead the army and bring you the infinity stone, father.” Black dwarf said as he was handed the scepter.

“Very well, my son,” Thanos said, “And if you win, Terra would be under your rule. Consider it my gift to you, if you bring me the Tesseract.”

......................................

The mortals in S.H.I.E.L.D/NASA facility were evacuating the building as Doctor Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago. He thought that the Tesseract was misbehaving. If they turn off the power, it turns it back on. It was throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma radiation, but director Fury knows that it might be harmful.

The Tesseract sparked and the grounds of the campus shake.

It sparked some more, bigger each time. A beam of energy opened into a portal. And there was an explosion.

After recovering from the explosion, they found someone on the platform, a brown-skinned alien with an enormous body. It has no hair and yellow eyes, holding a scepter with a glowing blue gem. “Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hand of me, Black Dwarf, a child of Thanos, Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributed to the balance,” The alien said, grinning menacingly at them. “I would recommend giving me the Infinity Stone in your possession .”

“Sir put down the spear!” Fury said calmly, after recovering from his shock, but Black Dwarf looked at the scepter, then fired a stream of blue light from it. Barton pushed Fury out of the way, and the guards opened fire. Black dwarf jumped at them, firing more energy and fighting. Shooting scientists and agents. Barton moved towards him, but Black dwarf grabbed his arm. Black Dwarf touched the tip of the spear to Barton’s chest and his eyes became ice blue. Barton put his gun away and moves Black Dwarf to another agent and does the same as he’s done to Barton, whilst Fury pulled the Tesseract from the machine it was in and shuts it in a briefcase, he moves to leave but Black Dwarf was able to stop him and took the Tesseract.

........................................................

“My son, I hope you return home safely.” Frigga said, holding his hands “I can not afford to lose you again, Loki.” Frigga said when she was alone with him. Heimdall had informed them that Midgard had been attacked by a child of Thanos and he had acquired the space stone and had begun acquiring all the materials needed to form the portal stabiliser.

“No need to worry, mother. I and Thor will bring the space stone and hopefully the mind stone. We shall win this battle.” Loki said.

“If you need me, you know how to call me by your magic.” She said, and he nodded at her.

Loki kissed his mother’s forehead, and they went to the throne room as Odin and Thor were waiting for them.

“Are you sure, brother, that you would join me?” Thor asked. He and Frigga were reluctant to send Loki to Midgard after what happened to him, as he was still recovering.

“Thor,” Loki rolled his eyes. “I won’t let you march into Midgard alone!”

Thor grinned at him, another battle with his brother on his side. “Father, we shall go and retrieve the Tesseract.” He said, looking at his father and joining his brother’s side to let Loki pull them through the roots of Yggdrasil because the Bifrost was still destroyed.

“I trust you, my sons,” Odin said as Thor felt the pull towards Yggdrasil. “Return to Asgard, safely.

..........................................................

Loki and Thor landed in a Helicarrier which was flying through the clouds and that left them with five agents, pointing their weapons at them.

“Are you sure brother about this place?” Thor asked, eyeing the mortals’ weapons, It was laughable if the mortals thought their weapons could harm them.

“Yes, I can sense the power of the mind stone,” Loki shuddered and wanted to go away from here but he straightened when he noticed Thor’s concerned gaze and he was grateful that Thor said nothing about this.

“We come in peace, mortals,” Loki said. “Take us to your commander.”

A man in a suit came to stand in front of the agents. “Thor? What are you doing here?” He asked, his eyes flicked to Loki and then returned to look at Thor.

Thor’s face lights up. “Son of coul.” Thor greeted him. “We are here to return the Tesseract to Asgard and aid you in the battle.”

“I would like to watch your reunion. “Loki said, sarcastically. “But I believe that there are more urgent matters.”

“We have never met before.” Coulson said, extending his hand for Loki to shake." I am agent Phil Coulson."

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” Loki said, shaking his hand. A flash of recognition flicked through Coulson’s eyes, then his face went blank. He must talk to Thor about bringing his brother.

They were escorted down the halls by armed guards. They walked past a window -- the wishbone lab, and they stopped in front of a door which Coulson opened. A black man with a patch over his eye, standing in front of a table. Natasha Romanoff was watching black dwarf on the monitor, as he was pacing in his cell and looking worried about Clint. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner were watching as Thor and Loki entered the room. Perhaps they were informed of their arrival.

And a man wearing a red cape, like Thor, was glaring at Loki. “What is he doing here?” He said, venomously, and went to attack Loki, but Thor stood in front of his brother, protectively, glaring at the man. “You dare to threaten my brother?”

“He shouldn’t be here.” The man spat.

“Dr.Strange.” Fury said. “I believe Loki is here to help. We will discuss the destroyer that he sent later.”

But Loki wasn’t listening to them as he was eyeing the pendent that Dr. Strange was wearing. It was radiating powers similar to that of the mind stone. Another infinity stone.

“An infinity stone?” Loki asked, looking at the pendent, but Dr. Strange didn’t respond and kept glaring at Loki.

The others noted the tension radiating in the room and it was Steve who broke the ice, “So, does anyone know what’s his play?”

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not any world known. He means to lead them against us.” Dr. Strange said, looking at Loki as he said that. “He aims to use the Tesseract to open a portal to invade earth.”

Steve paled."An army from outer space?" He asked, and Dr.Strange nodded at him.

“And you know this because.........” Natasha said, eyeing Dr. Strange.

“I have my sources.” He shrugged.

“So, he’s building a portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Bruce said, rubbing his head.

“Selvig?” Thor asked, looking shocked at this information.

“He's taken control of his mind with the glowing stick,” Bruce said.

Thor and Loki looked at each other. A silent answer went between them, and when Loki returned his gaze to others, he found Dr. Strange watching him. Loki thought he shall speak with him privately. There is a different energy about him other than the infinity stone. 

“But what does he need the Iridium for?” Bruce asked, trying to ignore the tension in the room.

“ It’s a stabilizing agent.” A new voice says as Tony Stark swaggers into the room, Phil Coulson on his heels. “I’m saying, take a weekend; I’ll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive.” He said quietly to Coulson.

“Means the portal won’t collapse on itself as it did at SHIELD,” Coulson said as he watched the confused looks on the others.

“Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Black Dwarf wants.” Dr. Strange added.


	7. New York battle

The team agrees that Bruce and Tony should try to locate the Tesseract by using Black Dwarf's sceptre while Loki follows Dr. Strange outside the room; he suspects that the man is hiding something aside from the stone that he is carrying.

He followed him to another room. Dr. Strange knew Loki would follow him. "How come you possess an infinity stone, mortal?" Loki asked when they were alone in the other room, eyeing the Eye of Agamotto.

Strange was looking at Loki, his weird cloak billowing out behind him, poised ready to attack Loki. "What are you doing here, Loki?"

"I am here with my brother to save this realm," Loki said. "Now answer me. You are not supposed to have the stone." He demanded. That mortal is getting on his nerves.

Dr. Strange ignored Loki's demand and said, "I have an issue with whom you are with Loki. I suspect you are not your brother, maybe Thanos."

Loki flinched at the name of the Mad Titan, balling his hands into fists, and green light pools around his fingertips. His magic was ready to attack this mortal for daring to assume that he was working with that tyrant. But how does this mortal know about Thanos?

"How dare to assume that I work with that tyrant?" Loki glared at Dr. Strange.

"Well, in the other time........," Dr. Strange’s voice trailed off, and that's when Loki realized what was different about Dr. Strange.

"You are not from this time," Loki said, eyes wide at the conclusion, he knew of mages that could go back in time, but how could this mortal do it , and then his gaze went to the pendent that Strange was wearing and realization dawned on him. "You used the time stone."

Strange eyed him and then nodded, "In the other timeline, Thanos acquired four infinity stones and when he wanted the time stone. I panicked and used the Eye of Agamotto," Strange paused and then said. "And I found myself here. The same events are happening in this timeline."

Loki let Strange's words soak in. "From what you were accusing me of, I worked for Thanos in your timeline." And the flinch he made when he said Thanos' name didn't go unnoticed by Strange.

"Worked for?" Strange titled his head at Loki, he was certain that Loki had worked with Thanos but the flinch he made when mentioning the Titan's name says otherwise and remembering the newsfeed that showed Loki in the battle of New York, he seemed sick like someone has just come out of torture but Strange said nothing as he watched Loki fidgeting in his place and ready to bolt, not because he was afraid but, because he doesn't want to talk about it.

"The timeline is repeating itself, so we mustn't let Thanos gain any of the stone." Dr. Strange said when Loki didn't respond.

"This means we must correct the timeline."

But before Strange could say anything, there was an explosion. Strange was thrown into the wall, Loki struggled to maintain his balance.

They heard People running around, yelling to grab guns when they came out of the room, screams filling the carrier.

"He is escaping," Strange yelled while running toward Black Dwarf's cell, and Loki on his heels. "We must stop him!"

When they reached Black Dwarf's cell, they found him over Phil Coulson's dead body, but he turned around when he heard their footsteps. "Came to contribute yourself to lady death?" he said smugly, holding the Tesseract in hand. Clint Barton was beside him.

And then Coulson spoke. "You’re going to lose."

Black dwarf turned to look at Coulson. "Am I?" he said. "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

Coulson smiles. “You lack conviction.” And then fires the weapon he was holding, which shoots a blast of fire similar to that of the Destroyer, sending Black Dwarf flying through a wall, but he was able to get out the blue cube and then he disappeared. Clint moved to attack Coulson but Loki restrained him with his magic.

"So that’s what it does," Coulson said, looking at the spot where Black Dwarf had disappeared.

Strange rushed to Coulson, examining his wounds while Loki followed him, eyeing Clint who was trying to break out of Loki's magic but he couldn't, and he said quietly. "Is he going to be well?"

"I think I can stop the bleeding and he will be fine."

"You stay with him and I will find the others," Loki said, and the last thing he saw before teleporting was Coulson’s reassuring smile.

.................................................................................

Apparently, Barton destroyed one of the engines to cause a disturbance to sneak into the ship. The avengers left the room, where they were examining the mind stone, and Thor was attacking the Hulk. It was utter chaos. A jet takes off. Inside it is Black Dwarf, who is smiling and watching the carrier.

After the Helicarrier’s near collapse. The entire team except Natasha, who was tending to Barton, sits in the conference room, and everyone seemed shaken. Banner was a wreck because of the Hulk, but he was able to locate the Tesseract. Loki looked at Strange because of course, he knew where the portal would be opened but Strange shook his head knowing that he couldn't announce the location.

"He is heading toward Stark tower," Bruce said. Tony swore, he knew Black Dwarf would succeed to open the portal because he needed a power source to charge Tesseract cube, to open it and it was possible with taking over Stark tower, since it was powered by Arc reactor its own power source.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative." Fury said, surveying the faces in front of him. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could."

And the Avengers assembled.

..........................................................................

When they arrived at the place of the Tesseract, the city was in utter chaos. Selvig, still under the control of Black Dwarf, ready to activate the device he created with the Tesseract. Black Dwarf was observing his work.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we’re gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve commanded through the comms.

"But How we are going to close that fucking portal?" Stark said as he speeds towards the incoming army, shooting at them. The Chitauri fired back at him. He fires more blasts, spinning out the way, dodging the exploding debris.

The portal was getting wider in the sky.

"How can we close the portal, Strange," Loki said, disabling everyone from hearing except Strange.

"The sceptre can close the portal," Strange said.

"With my magic, perhaps I could close the portal," Loki said as he sliced a Chituari's throat. "But I need someone to disturb Black Dwarf."

"I shall join you, brother," Thor said, and he swung Mjolnir, flying off. He landed beside Loki and then grabbed him to where Black dwarf and Selvig were standing.

Black Dwarf stands at the tower’s top, sceptre in hand, he fires right at them, but Loki blocks it by a protective green barrier. And he swiftly puts another barrier around Selvig, who was knocked out when Tony tried to stop the Tesseract.

"I will deal with him, brother," Thor shouted as Black Dwarf throws blast after blast at them, and he summoned a bolt of lightning. He sends it shooting out towards the Black Dwarf, making him fall.

Loki was fighting the Chitauri that were coming from the portal, sending green blasts at them, but he was able to see when Black Dwarf fell. In one swift motion, he leaps forwards and wrenches the Sceptre from Black Dwarf's hand, he could hear Thanos' voice but he tried to ignore it. With a determined look, he runs to the portal and begins to push the spear through the barrier surrounding the cube, it’s hard to break. He used his magic to fight the portal, he was sweating, trembling and he thought that he won't be able to close it but a bolt of lightning was sent towards the portals, and Loki's magic combined with it and with the power of the sceptre the portal began to close. Loki throws the sceptre on the ground as he didn't want to hear Thanos' voice anymore.

"We won, Brother." Thor clasped his shoulder, beaming at him, despite the blood on his face and clothes. Loki's gaze went to Black Dwarf's corpse and found that Thor had smashed his head with Mjolnir.

"So, who is ready for shawarma?" Tony said through the comms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the story so far?


	8. Reality stone

In the receiving hall, Odin was sitting on his throne as Thor and Loki entered, and beckoned them to come closer as he stood and came down the dais steps.

"Welcome back, my sons," Odin said. "Heimdall sent words of what he saw, you fought valiantly in the battle. I am proud of you."

"We destroyed all of his army, father!" Thor beamed.

"I am quite sure that this was not his only army," Loki shook his head. "They were still coming from the portal before we closed it."

"I agree with Loki," Odin said. "The Mad Titan was testing the defenses of Midgard." He continued. He knows what strategy Thanos makes when he attacks any planet and there was still the problem of the black order; the children of Thanos.

Odin was eyeing the case of the Tesseract and beckoned Thor to give it to him. "You brought the space stone. What about the other one?" He asked.

"A sorcerer named Stephan Strange will guard it as he is guarding the time Stone," Loki said.

"Another stone on Midgard?" Odin said, surprised to learn another stone in the hands of the mortals. "But I fear that the mind stone is going to affect them."

"He told me that it is highly secured and no one would be able to access it." Loki declared and Thor looked at him, wondering when his brother and Strange talked.

"That means we know the location of three infinity stones but the other three we don't know about," Odin said, as he was inspecting the space stone. "We must find these stones before the Mad Titan. But we need not worry about the soul stone because it was never located like the other stones."

"We will find them, father," Thor said with a determined look on his face. "We shall search for them in the entire realms." Odin nodded at what his son was saying.

"I am sorry for the interruption, All-father," Herlief said nervously as he entered and bowed.

"What is the matter, young man?" Odin asked.

"The queen is requesting the princes' presence," Herlief said as he was looking at the space stone in awe.

"Thank you, Herlief. You are dismissed. "Odin said to the young man, returning to talk to his sons. "Go and see your mother, we will discuss this another time."

..............................................................................................

Loki was sitting on the stone bench situated beneath the bending branches of his favorite tree. In his hand, Loki nursed a small cup of tea; his childhood favorite drink, with Frigga sitting next to him, enjoying the presence of her son beside her. Thor returned to Midgard to see his beloved Jane two days ago and the All-father was sending some of the Einherjar to search for the remaining stones in the other realms.

"Father must send me or Thor to alert the other realms about the threat of the Mad Titan," Loki said suddenly, breaking the silence that filled the garden.

"I shall speak with your father about that. The realms must be united to defeat him." Frigga said.

"I don't know how we are going to win, mother. I just know we are not going to lose." He was searching his mother's face for any reassurance that they will win.

"I am quite sure my son that with you by our side that we could defeat any foe." She said. "He will regret daring to touch my son." Loki flinched at that but Frigga held his hand and squeezed it. "I shall be on your side and never leave you, Loki." And Loki smiled at her.

“MOTHER!” Thor’s voice bellows through the garden. In an instant, Thor figure was in front of them, looking shaken. "Brother, I brought Jane to Asgard and she is not well."

..............................................................................

While on Svartalfheim, Malekith looked over the desolate remains of his homeland, dropped to his knees, and picked up a handful of dirt.

"Look at my legacy, Algrim. I barely remember the time before light." He said as Algrim approached him.

"Our survival will be your legacy." The other elf said.

"The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered, I will reclaim the Aether and will restore our world and I'll put an end to this poisonous world."

................................................................................

"What's that?" Jane asked as she was on a table, an energy field around her like the one which was around Loki. It was the second time Thor had to watch someone whom he loved in danger.

"This is not of Earth, brother. What is it?" He asked Loki, worriedly. His brother was looking at Jane's frame with narrow eyes, trying to know what the energy radiating from her body was.

"She will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." Lady Eir said before Loki responded to his brother's question.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane asked, still curious about the field around her.

"It's a Soul Forge," Loki answered her.

" Does a Soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?"

"How about you cease all of these questions and let me focus on dictating what sort of energy is within you?" Loki glared at her, as his hand hovered over her body and green light emitted from his hand.

"Woah, What are ............" Jane didn't finish as her eyes went red and Loki found himself sitting in the corner of the cave he thought that he had escaped. He was trembling and sweating as he was in Jotunn's skin and couldn't bear the hot weather.

Impossible! his mother and brother saved him, he couldn't be back. But the Other was standing in front of his crouched body and he looked so real.

"The master is not pleased by your attempt to escape, Jotunn scum." The Other hissed at him.

No, please, you promised that you wouldn't leave me, mother.

But the Other was still hissing venomous words if he succeeded in escaping." There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice you can hide from him."

"Please!" He screamed as he saw Jane figure behind the Other, watching him with wide red eyes. "Not again, please."

"You think you know pain? If you escape, he will make you long for something sweet as pain.”

And the pain in his mind started as the Other dug in his mind, the heat in the cave was affecting Jotunn's body, and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He heard his Father's strong voice and the power of the Gungnir, Striking the link in his mind to the energy within the mortal's body. "LOKI! YOU ARE NOT THERE."

Odin watched as his son's blue skin started to fade into his Aesir's form. He was huddled in the corner of the room, trying to get away from anyone. Jane was trembling through what had happened until she became still when Loki stopped screaming and sobs echoed through the room.

Frigga rushed to Loki's side as Thor was at Jane's and he heard Loki's voice between sobs. "Y-You p-promised, Amma."

"Hush, my little one," Frigga said gently, barely holding her tears. "It was not real. I promised you that I would never leave your side, sweetheart."

"B-But he..... " Loki whined and he couldn't hold back a sob.

"Won't touch you again." She said, sternly. He shuddered and relaxed in his mother's embrace.

Frigga looked at her husband, he nodded at her as a silent agreement that will stay the night in Loki's chamber.

"Can you stand up, Loki?" He nodded and when he stood, he looked at Odin and said. "The reality stone."


	9. The dark elves

A group of shackled prisoners were led through the Observatory and into the dungeons. Among them was Algrim with his Marauder disguise. He was able to slip past Heimdall’s watchful eyes. Sif and the warriors three watched the prisoners file past. They were still in prison from the day that Loki fell; they had heard words travel through the dungeons that he was not dead, Fandral was feeling relieved because he felt he was one of the reasons that led to Loki’s death.

“How many years are we going to be left here to rot?” Sif said angrily as she watched the new prisoners. “We shall not be treated as prisoners. We did all of this to save Asgard from Loki’s scheme.”

Fandral sighed at that. The cells were near enough to let them be able to hear each other. “Perhaps we thought wrong.”

“Wrong?!” She asked incredulously. “Why are you always defending him?”

“Because he was our friend!” Sif huffed at his words. She never considered Loki as her friend, she just tolerated him for Thor’s sake.

“What will we get from this talk?” Volstagg asked. “We are still prisoners and I guess we will stay here for eternity.”

Hogun was silent through the entire conversation watching the new prisoners suspiciously. His eyes widened as one prisoner removed a gem from his stomach and crushed it in his palm. The prisoner's whole body started to shake as molten heat radiated up to his arm and throughout his body. “What is happening?” He asked no one in particular. Sif and the other two warriors watched the same scene with horror.

“We have to do something!” Volstagg said as he banged his fists against his cell’s energy shield.

The heat that consumed the prisoner grew so intense, it emitted an explosive wave of heat so powerful. His armour, clothing, and horned mask became fused to his body-like skin, and he transformed into a Kurse. He smashed his way through the energy shield and an alarm went off throughout the palace. Two Einherjar within the dungeon rushed to stop him, but he lifted them by their throats and roasted them with his molten hot hands. He then proceeds to release the other prisoners. Beyond the dungeon, Einherjar runs to pick up their swords and shields. With prisoners pouring past like rats, the Kurse approached The warriors three and Sif’s cell, deciding not to release them from their prison and he turned toward the left.

....................................................................

Loki was in his chamber after his mother had left him this morning, he was still quite shaken from what he saw yesterday, thinking that he had returned to the cave or worse the cell where Thanos kept its temperature high and as the heat increases, radiating out from the walls, he becomes dizzy and sick with it and the shackles burn his arms. He thought he was going to die, but the heat always returned at last to a tolerable level and they would throw cold water at him and leave him soaked with it. Then the cycle began again.

Loki was lost in his thoughts when the sound of the alarm startled him and Herlief came bargaining into his chamber. “The Dark elves,” He said frantically. “They are attacking Asgard.” He rushed outside before Loki processed what he said because this was impossible, the entire inhabitants of Svartalfheim were killed in a battle.

Loki teleported to where Sif And the warriors three were imprisoned.

“Loki!” Fandral said as he saw him.

“Asgard is under attack,” Loki said as he vanished the cells’ energy field with his magic. “We will need every warrior to fight the dark elves.”

“And why did you assume we will help you?” Sif said angrily, ready to attack Loki.

“Not helping me,” Loki said while gathering his magic to summon their weapons. “You will help to save Asgard.” He continued before teleporting to where his brother and father were.

....................................

And nobody noticed the young Aesir rushing to the vault. There were no guards there as they were all in the battle.

His blue eyes turned yellow and his skin became grey as he stood in front of the space stone.

“Master, I have the space stone.” He said through the mind link.

“Well done, Herlief.” Thanos’s voice replied. “You shall return and we will gain the reality stone later.”

And then the Chituari mage vanished.

.......................................................

Heimdall had heard more sounds behind him and turned as the shadow of the great dark elf mothership fell across him. It, along with a host of these smaller crafts, have blinked into plain sight. He cannot single-handedly defeat them all. He watched, dumbfounded, as they picked up speed towards the great golden city. Asgard tries to defend itself with anti-aircraft missiles and the release of its air-borne craft, but the dark elves are faster, and they are drawing closer to the palace. Heimdall runs back into the observatory and thrusts his sword into the control panel. A great energy dome rises around the Palace itself, shielding it from the attack that is raging upon the rest of the city and a dark elf harrow ship collides into the energy dome and explodes. Within the palace, Algrim has found his way to a room where a huge whirling ball of energy– the machine that powers the palace’s protective dome- is housed. He destroys it, and the dome collapses. A harrow ship crash lands with purpose into the palace, knocking out dozens of supporting columns and taking out everyone in its path as it slides to a halt inside the throne room.

Asgardian soldiers warily approach the silent harrow ship from within, but Loki knows that maybe the dark elves are biding their time in silence, waiting for the Einherjer to draw closer. Finally, they judge them close enough and begin firing upon them. Their weapons are hi tech. Their guns’ fire laser beams and their grenades swallow their targets up into miniature black holes.

“FOR ASGARD!” Thor yelled as he rushed into the battle

Loki was fighting a dark elf with his daggers as Malekith exited the ship. He strides purposefully across the room, removes a grenade from the belt of one of his soldiers, and throws it at Thor, but Loki tackles Thor and the throne which was behind Thor is ripped into a black hole.

“You must be aware of what is happening around you, Thor!” Loki said as he stood up and started to fight another dark elf.

Meanwhile, Odin enters the throne room and surveys the damage. Malekith has already moved on, and the floor is scattered with the remains of Asgardian and dark elf alike. He is struck then with a realization where Malekith might be heading.

“LOKI! YOUR MOTHER! “Odin said, worry etched on his face. Loki’s eyes widen at what Malekith might do and he teleports, following his mother’s magic to know where she is.

Loki watched as his mother struck Malekith across the face with her sword. Malekith withdraws his sword and they begin to fight. Frigga proved herself to be a strong warrior, and not only disarms Malekith but pins him beneath her with her sword to his throat. At that moment, Loki noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye, and before Malekith’s henchmen cross the threshold of the room, Loki attacked him with a dagger lodged in his head, by all of his force and the kurse’s dead body fell to the ground and Frigga didn’t hesitate in killing Malekith.

Frigga looks at Loki, blood staining her dress. “Loki.” He watched his mother panting and taking deep breaths, but he was grateful that she was alive.

Loki, his mother, and Jane went to search for Thor and his father as the battle ended after Malekith’s death. They entered the throne room. Loki noticed the grim faces of Sif and the warriors three but then his blood ran cold at the sight of his father bleeding in Thor’s arms.

“He is dying.” Thor didn’t look at any of them, just kept looking at his father.

Frigga and Jane rushed to their side as Loki’s knees couldn’t hold his weight.

His father is dying.

Why? This can’t be happening.

“LOKI!” Frigga’s voice echoed through the room. “Help me keep him alive.”

Loki didn’t even register that he is at his Father’s side until he began pouring his magic into Odin.

“I-I can’t.” Odin coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. “S-She is v-very s-str-rong.”

“My love, please,” Frigga said, as she and Loki, with their combined magic, made Odin fall into sleep. “You need to rest.”

They sagged into relief as Odin’s single eye closed but then a black portal splits open and a Dark-haired woman that looked like Loki hurtled out of the portal.

“So he became weak?” She said, looking at Odin’s body, not paying attention to the others. “I would like to end his miserable life.”

“Who are you?” Thor chokes on a sob.

“Doesn’t anyone remember their queen?” Hela scoffed, looking at Thor. “All of you should kneel to me.”

Electricity crackled through Thor’s hand. He didn’t even register that he is not holding Mjolnir.

“NO!” Frigga found her voice after recovering from her shock at the sight of her daughter alive. “Hela.” She cried.

“Mother?” And Hela startled when Frigga rushed to pull her into a hug.

“My sweetheart.” Frigga cried. “Your father said that you were killed fighting the Jotuns.”

“Killed?” Hela hissed. “He imprisoned me and he lied!”

Frigga’s face dropped. “W-what?” She says. “Impossible.”

“It is true, my queen.” Heimdall’s voice said as he entered the room. “The All-father imprisoned Hela because her violent appetites grew beyond his control. He couldn’t stop her, so He imprisoned her, locking her away in Helheim.”

“I was watching over you, princess Hela. He told me to know that you are safe.” Heimdall continued.

“Oh, my sweet child,” Frigga said.

“Mother! she has just threatened to kill our father! she must be killed,” Thor shouts.

Frigga shook her head. “He imprisoned my daughter. But after her return, no one will harm her. She will stay with us.” She said looking at Thor.

“It seems like father likes to keep secrets from us. “Loki said dryly. “I guess welcome home, sister.”


	10. The convergence

The royal family and Jane were gathered in the library, books in front of them to know how to extract the reality stone from Jane’s body. Odin was transferred to his chambers after Frigga and Loki put him in the Odinsleep.

“But mother!” Thor was still arguing about Hela’s presence. “How can we trust her?! she must be in the dungeons.” He said, glaring at Hela.

“Thor! enough of this talk.” Frigga said tiredly. “I trust her and she shall stay here.”

Thor looked at Loki for any help but his brother shrugged and said nothing which made Thor huff.

“Still like to throw a tantrum, nothing has changed. “Hela said, smirking at Thor.

“Mother!” Thor shouts, banging a fist on the table.

“Poor little Thor,” Hela said while pouting.

Loki snorted at that, making Thor glaring at him. “Behave! Both of you act like children.” Loki said, looking at the glaring Thor and Hela. “I am the youngest one and here I am giving you advice.”

“Were they like that when they were young?” Jane whispered to Frigga, who was smiling fondly at her children.

Hela was observing Loki after what he said, which made Loki shift in his seat. “What? He blurted.

“You are...” Hela said. “Odin kept you, Laufeyson”

“Hela,” Frigga said warningly when she noticed Loki’s flinch. “Enough of these talks. Our priority now is extracting the stone from Jane and containing it safely.”

Loki looked at Thor who smiled at him reassuringly and Hela noticed that which made her suspects that there is a story behind that.

“Did you find anything, sweetheart?” Frigga said to Loki, and he nodded at her.

“During a Convergence in the distant past, the king of the dark elves sought to take advantage of the weakened boundaries between the realms to use a powerful weapon known as the aether to revert the universe to the primordial state of darkness in which his race had once thrived. These attempts were thwarted by the Asgardians under the command of their king. Following their crushing defeat, Malekith and the surviving Dark Elves retreated, entering a prolonged hibernation.” Loki said, reading from the book in front of him. “I think they were waiting until the time of the next Convergence.”

“Perhaps we can use magic as it is the only way Malekith would use to extract the Aether from Jane,” Thor said, surprising Loki when he said using magic.

“When I found the stone, and it only picked me as I was the only host available. Maybe we can go to the same place .......” Jane said, looking at the royal members.

“And wait for it to pick a new host,” Hela said, looking at her nails as if she doesn’t care about what they are talking about.

“Who would be the host?” Thor asked.

“Loki and Hela,” Frigga said. “With your combined magic, you would be able to extract it and Thor will put it in the container before it becomes a host in anyone else’s body.

............................................................

Loki transports them to Greenwich, Thor and Hela tried not to acknowledge each other, which gets them a warning from Frigga that they might not succeed because of that.

“I will keep an eye on them, mother.” Loki had said, smirking at the sulking figures of his siblings.

After evacuating the area, Jane guided them to the area that radiated the most energy where she found the Aether. She gave them a nod, and they waited.

And waited.

“It has been thirty minutes.” Said Loki. “Are you quiet.......” He didn’t even finish because it had begun.

And chaos erupted around them.

Jane’s body raised from the ground and her pitch-black eyes were looking at Loki, who was frozen in his spot.

I can’t go back there. Loki panicked.

“NOW!” Hela shouted at Loki. And he felt his sister's ancient magic drawing the Aether to her. He put his hand on Hela’s shoulder and green light emitted to supply her magic with his.

Jane collapsed as the Aether was extracted from her and was now hovering in the air, waiting to go to its new host, Loki thought it was looking at him. Loki can hear his brother’s cry out as Thor was running to them, the container in his hand, and he launched himself to where the stone was hovering before it took Loki’s body as a host and he clasps the seal around the stone.

The world became quiet around them.

........................................................

“Something happened here,” Loki said when he and Thor entered the vault to secure the reality stone in it. He can feel loathsome magic in the vault. An ancient one.

“Nothing is out of the place,” Thor said, observing the vault, and then his eyes landed on the empty place where the Tesseract was placed. “Loki.”

Loki’s eyes widen at where Thor was looking, how could someone steal the space stone from Odin’s vault? This is impossible, and who stole it? Loki tried not to think about the worst, which was Thanos gaining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, work is taking all my time 😭😭


	11. Guests

“It all happened when you went to uncle Freyer for a visit. “Hela said incoherently. “I don’t understand, mother. I did all of this to please him. “Her voice cracking at the end.

The smell of blood is thick from where it stained her clothes, and she hates the scent of it. She had woken up in Helheim alone, nothing surrounding her except silence and those who died.

“Father. “She said, but no one answered. Strong people don’t cry; at least, that’s what her father told her, but she couldn’t hold back as sobs racked her body.

“P-please, f-father.” She tried calling again, but still no answer.

“H-Heimdall. “she tried to call for him. Maybe he knows where she is, but he didn’t summon her.

Maybe if she called her mother or her little brother, they will come to save her. “Mother.”

“THOR! “She screamed, but no one answered her. She hugged herself and cried alone in the cold, dark, lifeless place full of miserable souls.

“I- I thought you had left me, mother. “Hela said softly as tears ran down her face. “E-even y-you a-and T-Thor didn’t res-spond. “

“Oh, my child,” Frigga said while pulling her into her embrace. “If I’ve known what he had done, I would fight him until he brings you back. “

She and Hela were in Hela’s old chamber after she returned from Midgard before her brothers. Nothing has changed from her room, it seems as if no one entered it. Hela was telling her mother about what happened in the past, not the lie that Odin had told her.

“I believe I was a terrible mother for you and Loki. “Frigga said, sadly. “Perhaps I was for Thor, too. “

“It wasn’t your fault, mother. “

“How could it not be? “Frigga said, looking ashamed of herself. “I let my son be tortured and then I found out that my daughter wasn’t dead but was left alone on Helheim. “

“Thor was tortured?”

Who dares to touch him! Hela thought.

“No, it is Loki. “Frigga shuddered, trying to forget what her son looked like when they found him.

“The Jotunn runt? “Hela said bitterly, which made Frigga glares at her.

“Hela! “Frigga glared at her. “He is my son.”

“But Odin kept him instead of me.” she hissed. “I now know why he changed his appearance to look like me.”

“I promised that no one will hurt him or even dare to think of hurting him,” Frigga said sternly. “It wasn’t his fault what Odin did to you. He was just a child, abandoned by his father.”

Hela fell into silence after that. She knows Loki is not the one to be blamed, but it is still hurt so much.

“I am sorry, mother.” she apologized. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I know my child,” Frigga said. “Everything will be alright.”

Hela smiled sadly at her. “You said he was tortured. Who did this to him?”

“Thanos,” Frigga said darkly. “The Mad Titan, do you know of him?”

“I have never heard of his name.”

“He seeks the infinity stones.”

“But they were lost for a millennium,” Hela said, but her eyes widened. “The Aether is a stone?”

“Indeed, it is the reality. We have the space stone, and the mind and the time stones are on Midgard.”

“The mortal’s realms?” Hela said, shocked that the mortals possess two stones.

“Yes, we think it is safe there with a sorcerer named Stephan Strange.”

“But It makes Midgard in danger. “Hela said, and before Frigga responds, there was a knock on the door.

“May I enter my queen?” A guard said, and the door swung open to reveal him. He eyed Hela nervously. “The princes are at the vault and the space stone is missing”

..................................................................................

Thor glared at Hela when she entered the vault with Frigga, but he didn’t comment about her presence. “Someone stole the space stone and we don’t know who.” He said.

Frigga was surveying the vault as she felt the loathsome ancient magic. “Perhaps I will be able to detect who stole it.” She said because she was able to see with more than just her eyes.

And suddenly she was standing in front of Herlief who turned into a grey-skinned creature with his yellow eyes. The same creature that she and Thor encountered in the void.

“Master, I have the space stone.” It said and waited for a reply.

And then it vanished with the space stone in its hand.

Loki held Frigga as she gasped when the vision disappeared. “Herlief was the traitor.” She said. “And Thanos has the space stone.”

Loki felt numb at the mention of Thanos. He was able to steal from Asgard’s vault, slipping through their eyes.

“There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice you can hide from him.” He could still remember the venomous words spitting from the other’s mouth, he couldn’t get rid of them.

What if Thanos could take any of them to his sanctuary? Because with the Tesseract, Thanos can travel to any realm or place he wants.

Loki felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. “As long as we are together, Loki, Thanos shall be killed,” Thor said. “I am sure that we will win this battle.”

“Don’t forget your dear sister, boys,” Hela said, looking at her brothers and how they are supporting each other. She wants something like that in her life.

....................................................................

In the following days, after discovering the disappearance of the Tesseract, the Asgardians started to repair the city, mages from all over Asgard were restoring the palace to what it was before. The Bifrost was deemed to be repaired; the Asgardians were still wary of the presence of Hela but some of them remembered her. Sif and the warriors three were released from the prison as they fought in the battle. Fandral was the only one who apologized to Loki, and Loki didn’t find in himself to dismiss his apology. And Thor began to get visions from the past about Hela, he remembered her soft voice as she went over the words in his favorite book, trying not to fall asleep because he wanted to hear the end of the story.

“Silly Thor,” His sister giggled. “We should stop reading.”

“I am not silly.” his little self glared at her. “I shall stay awake to hear the end of this story,” he said, yawning, his eyes were already closing.

He also remembered the first moment he laid his eyes on Loki when he was laying in the nursery. He looked like Hela, which made him frown.

“Why the baby is looking like you?” he huffed. “I want him to look like me.”

“Because I look better than you.” Hela teased him.

Thor glared at her, but he said nothing as he was staring at his brother.

“What is his name?” he said after some minutes of silence.

“His name is Loki,” Hela said, fondly.

“Well Loki, me and Hela will protect you and nothing shall harm you, I promise, brother,” Thor said and Loki smiled at him as if he can understand what he was saying.

With the memories, he started to warm up to Hela, and he was glad that his family is safe beside him. He was sitting in his chamber when he was summoned by Heimdall to the Bifrost.

A ship was hovering in front of Thor when he arrived at the Bifrost . His family and Heimdall were already there. Asgardians soldiers were ready to attack but then...

“Is it working?” A deep voice echoed. It seems like it reached all of Asgard. “Why is it so loud?”

“Idiot, you didn’t repair it?” Another voice said.

“It was his fault!”

“I am Groot.”

“Shut up.” the voice grumbled.

“Give me that.” A woman said, her voice loud and clear. “Asgard, we come in peace. We are here to warn about a threat that is coming.”

Silence surrounded Asgard. As the ship landed on the Bifrost and its door opened, a raccoon came out of the ship but stumbled when a tree collided with it. The raccoon glared at the tree but continued walking. A man with greyish green skin with red patterns on it came out after them, followed by a woman that was from the Insectoid species, with black hair and black eyes. And finally, a Midgardian man followed by someone Loki thought he won’t see again. He felt fear and anger surging in his body at the sight of her. A daughter of Thanos.

And Loki didn’t waste any time as he pulled his dagger to attack her.


End file.
